Chocobos in Chocobo Tales
The following is a list of Chocobos in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Residents of Shirma's Farm Chocobo A young male yellow chocobo who is the hero of the story. He is very clever, curious, and courageous and eagerly helps his friends after he accidentally released the dark lord Bebuzzu who cast an evil spell upon them. Chubby An overweight male white chocobo who lives in Shirma's house. He constantly thinks about food and will offer favors in exchange for tasty treats. He is rescued after Bebuzzu spits out for being too blubbery. Gazzy A female pink chocobo who stands by the notice board south of the farm house. She keeps track of all the captured chocobos left to find. She is rescued when a Cactuar generated from Volume 1 of The Adamantoise and the Cactuar pops the balloon her card was attached to. Gelp A male tan chocobo who runs the game room and has a very large crush on Lamia. He gives access to the games “Blowgun Blitz” and “Job Juggler.” He is rescued from the lava pit on top of Mt. Magma. Belle An older female green chocobo who lives in the house next to Shirma’s. She is very kind (except to Yelro who she apparently orders about) and her return home marks the start of Chip’s adventures. She is rescued from Volume 2 of The Ugly Chocobo. Dolly A female green chocobo located in the schoolhouse. She claims to always be off in her own world and encourages Chocobo to play “Silly Scribbles.” She is rescued from Volume 1 of The Ugly Chocobo. Yelro An older male yellow chocobo who stands in the south pasture. He knows where Carbuncle can currently be found. He is rescued from Volume 1 of Titan and the Beanstalk. Bluebay A male blue chocobo found in the central town square. He runs the town’s bookmobile and can instantly transport Chocobo to any minigame or microgame. He is rescued from the bridge leading to the forest. Moggy A male green chocobo that hangs around a cart just south of the town square. He is rather fond of money and will trade Chocobo a golden needle for the golden egg generated by The Golden Goose Epilogue of Volume 2 of Titan and the Beanstalk. This allows the player to access “Tap, Tap, Trap.” He is rescued from Volume 1 of Unicorn and the Town Musicians. Jarro A young male yellow chocobo found in Bahamut Park. He is the leader of a group of Flans called the Jellies who love puns and to play “Jelly Jiggler.” He is rescued from Volume 2 of Titan and the Beanstalk. Peachie A very young female pink chocobo who likes to play in Bahamut Park. She gives Chocobo the Phoenix - Undying Spirit + Card for bringing her the Firecracker Flower generated by Fireworks Epilogue from Volume 1 of Unicorn and the Town Muscians. She is rescued from Volume 1 of Shiva and Ifrit. Becky A female yellow chocobo standing in the south pasture. She has a crush on Chocobo and will tell him where his other friends are located. She is rescued from Volume 2 of Unicorn and the Town Musicians. Indy A young blue male chocobo stationed in the schoolhouse. He is extremely intelligent for his age and invites Chocobo to play “Mystifying Magnets” with him. He is rescued from Volume 2 of Shiva and Ifrit. Bruce A male blue chocobo that relaxes on the eastern pier near the water shrine. He gives Chocobo the Leviathan – Tidal Wave + Card for bringing fish to the bay after unlocking the Savior Behavior Epilogue of Volume 2 of The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. He is rescued from Volume 1 of The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Joe A male yellow chocobo who hangs around in the main stables. He puts up a tough front and often reveals secrets about where to find microgames. He is rescued from Volume 1 of The Three Little Piggies. Brow An older male blue chocobo standing by the apple cart near the western stables. He speaks with a German accent and helps with locating cards scattered around the map. He is rescued from Volume 2 of The Three Little Piggies. Rose A female pink chocobo who is perched on the western cliff. She reveals where other chocobos are trapped through prophetic dreams. She is rescued from the underwater shrine. Sweenie A male blue chocobo that stands in the northern pasture. He gives access to “Tome Raider” after the Bebuzzu is defeated. He is rescued from Volume 2 of The Adamantoise and the Cactuar. Grinn A male green chocobo that lounges in the western stables. He offers hints and tips to Chocobo and offers the Ramuh – EM Field + Card. He is rescued from Volume 1 of Mini Red Riding Hood Zavi An older male red chocobo that spends his time in Bahamut Park. He thinks of himself as a coach to Chocobo, even mentioning how he earned medals in the Chocolympics in his youth, and he tests the younger bird with games of “Up, up, and A-Kweh.” He is rescued from Volume 2 of The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Wakaba A very young female green chocobo found in the northern pasture. She speaks with a lisp and grants access to “Rodeo Roundup” after the Bebuzzu is defeated. She is rescued from Volume 2 of Mini Red Riding Hood. Irma's Followers Volg A male black chocobo that is Irma's most dedicated follower and essentially her right-hand assistant. He considers himself to be one of the mightiest chocobos alive and has Irma's well-being at the forefront of his mind. Greeble and Peekaboo A pair of male chocobos - Greeble is a sharp-beaked blue chocobo and Peekaboo is a rotund pink chocobo. They work as a team as Irma's lieutenants with Greeble as the brain and Peekaboo as the brawn, but the two of them put together are less effective that Volg by himself. The Jailbirds Irma's flock of black chocobos. They all wear matching striped outfits (save for one who accidentally bleached his white) and do menial labor for Irma. Most of the time though, they hang around the island and occasionally let secrets slipped if spoken to. Others Punch A female pink/purple chocobo who arrives on the island’s dock after Bebuzzu is released and thus immune to his spell. She boasts about being a famous treasure hunter and possesses four unique chests – One from Ramuh, one from Leviathan, one from Bismarck, and one from Shiva and Ifrit. These contain the game’s four Typhoon cards and are unlocked by various stories’ epilogues. Category: Chocobo Series characters